horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Horizon Zero Dawn: Original Soundtrack
The Horizon Zero Dawn: Original Soundtrack 'is the official soundtrack for Horizon Zero Dawn. The soundtrack features original ambient music composed by multiple composers. The soundtrack album features 80 tracks across four discs, spanning four hours, and was released on March 10th, 2017. It is available for purchase and streaming across various digital music platforms, including iTunes and Spotify. The soundrack for Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds was released separately on November 17th, 2017. Development The game's soundtrack was composed by Joris de Man, composer/production duo The Flight, Jonathan Williams, and Niels Van der Leest, with Julie Elven providing vocals. Lucas van Tol, music supervisor and senior sound designer, provided the composers with a game design document, insisting on an intimate sound for the score, to focus on solo instruments rather than a "blockbuster sound" that is recurring in many games. The composers distinguished the soundtrack between music focused on machines, tribes, and nature. Van Tol required that the music be supplied in stems so that different pieces could be combined. For the tribal themes, the composers purposefully steered away from music styles that would be too similar to a real-world ethnic musical style. They experimented with bows on piano wire and resonator guitars (with layered tracks of harmonicas on top of the latter) and playing cellos with plectrums or the back of a bow to convey how contemporary instruments would be played by someone to whom the instruments were unknown; de Man also used a contrabass flute. Synthesizers and percussive loops, run through impulse responses of metal and iron being beaten, were devoted to making a thematic identifier for the machines based on technology and metal. Distant pads and ambiences were used for the nature atmospheres. Joris de Man created a synth pad by from blowing on a Thai bamboo flute. Aloy's Theme was originally created for the E3 2015 trailer, and after the positive response by audiences, was also put as the main menu background music. 2017-05-26,Behind the Music of Horizon Zero Dawn''mcvuk.com Track List Disc 1 – Part 1 – Motherland # '''Prologue - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 5:29 #: Plays during the opening FMV movie. # Aloy's Theme - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 2:31 #: Plays at the title screen. # Motherless - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 1:41 #: Plays during young Aloy's encounter with a Nora mother and children. # Vanished Voices - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 1:25 #: Plays during the cutscene when Rost finds Aloy after she falls into a metal ruin and finds the Focus. # Seal Your Lips - Joris de Man - 1:32 #: Plays in the cutscene after the section where Aloy rescues Teb. # The Welcome of Stones - Joris de Man - 1:21 #: Plays during the scene when Aloy is attacked and harassed by Bast. # Tell Me - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 2:06 #: Plays during the cutscene when Aloy asks Rost about her mother and how to win The Proving. # The Point of the Spear - Joris de Man - 1:44 #: Plays after Aloy hunts her first Sawtooth, and Rost teaches her his final lesson. # Years of Training - The Flight - 2:23 #: Plays during the cutscene of Aloy training for The Proving through the years. # The Blessing - The Flight -1:53 #: Plays during the Blessing of The Proving ceremony. # The Proving - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven & Circle Percussion) - 1:43 #: Plays during the cutscene at the beginning of The Proving. # A Boon - Joris de Man - 1:38 #: Plays during the cutscene when Aloy wins The Proving and the Eclipse begin attacking. # Where You Came From - Joris de Man, The Flight (feat. Julie Elven) - 2:24 #: Plays during the scene when Teersa shows Aloy where she was found as a baby inside All-Mother mountain. # Identification - The Flight - 1:02 #: Plays during the Maker's End quest, when the door to the Faro Automated Solutions facility opens for Aloy. # What the Seeker Had Sought - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 1:21 #: Plays during the cutscene when Aloy enters the ELEUTHIA-9 facility in All-Mother mountain. # Anointed - Joris de Man - 2:26 #: Plays after Aloy returns from the ELEUTHIA-9 facility and is praised as "the Anointed" by the Nora. # Seized From the Depths - Joris de Man - 2:00 #: Plays as Aloy retrieves the Alpha Registry from the Zero Dawn Project Facility. # Hologram Myth - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 3:36 #: Plays as Aloy watches the datapoint "GAIA's Dying Plea" in the ELEUTHIA-9 facility. # The Bad News - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 3:05 #: Plays during the hologram of General Aaron Herres revealing the Faro Plague catastrophe and the truth behind Operation: Enduring Victory. # The Good News - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 3:47 #: Plays during Elisabet Sobeck's presentation of Project Zero Dawn. # The Cavalry Breaks Through - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven & Circle Percussion) - 1:46 #: Plays during the scene of Sylens rescuing Aloy from the Sun-Ring. # Victory - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 3:03 #: Plays after the final battle, when Aloy purges HADES with the Master Override. # Homecoming - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 2:57 #: Plays during the penultimate cutscene of Aloy journeying to Elisabet Sobeck's childhood home. # To the Hunt! - Niels van der Leest (feat. Circle Percussion) - 4:29 # Prologue (Early Sketch Style) - Joris de Man - 1:30 #: An unused(?) track for the opening cutscene. Features a motif used in the Prologue track. # Song for Aloy - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 1:25 #: A version of "Aloy's Theme" with solo vocals. Disc 2 – Part 2 – Out of the Embrace # Within the Embrace - Joris de Man - 4:21 #: Background music, plays when Aloy is in the The Embrace. # In Great Strides - Joris de Man, The Flight - 4:24 # Her Breath, Her Land - Joris de Man - 4:59 # On Our Mother's Shoulders - Joris de Man - 4:46 # Haze and Renewal - The Flight - 1:08 # A Truth Whispered At Night - Joris de Man - 4:05 # Trails in the Darkness - Joris de Man - 4:23 # Machine Dreams - Joris de Man - 4:51 # Cloudpart - The Flight - 0:50 # The World and All Its Lessons - Joris de Man, The Flight - 3:39 #: Sections play during the scenes of Aloy interacting with Resh and Vala in the bedhouse before the Proving. It also plays while and after Teersa tells Aloy about Rost's backstory. # This New Wilderness - Joris de Man, The Flight - 5:22 # Territory of None - The Flight - 6:43 # A Wanderer's Work - The Flight - 6:34 # Brave, New - Joris de Man, The Flight - 5:20 # The Memory of Old Walls - The Flight - 4:31 Disc 3 – Part 3 – Onwards to Meridian # Aloy's Journey - Joris de Man (feat. Julie Elven) - 3:03 #: A section of this track plays when Aloy views the hologram of Ted Faro murdering the Zero Dawn Alphas. # Meridian, Shining - Joris de Man - 4:00 # City on the Mesa - Joris de Man - 4:07 #* Background music, plays in Meridian during the daytime. There are two unreleased variations, one with an emphasis on the violin ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUIfOh6U5gQ&list=PLBAuTFdNj7G9LPMDJywdiibrhYDNuokF7&index=8&t=0s ). # Envoys - Joris de Man - 2:19 #: Plays during the cutscene of Erend at Mother's Heart and Aloy discovering Olin has a Focus. # Beads Fallen On Bronze - The Flight - 0:50 # All That the Light Reaches - The Flight - 7:12 # A Resplendent Soil - The Flight - 5:11 #* Plays in desert areas. # Another Day Rusts - The Flight - 1:17 # Across the Daybrink - The Flight - 1:24 # Delver's Hymnal - Joris de Man, The Flight - 4:04 # To Call Our Own - Joris de Man - 4:37 #* Plays in Free Heap and Lone Light. # Your Hand of Sun and Jewels (Carja Traditional) - The Flight - 2:09 #* Played by a band in the Hunters' Lodge. # KunaBass Solo - The Flight - 1:01 # Iron Pendulum Solo - The Flight - 0:29 # Braumdrum Solo - The Flight - 0:51 # Go Like Time Around an Arrow - Niels van der Leest (feat. Circle Percussion) - 5:38 # Song to the Sun – Dawning - Jonathan Williams - 2:18 #: Sung by the Sun-Priests at the Temple of the Sun in the morning. # Song to the Sun – Midday - Jonathan Williams - 3:23 #: Sung by the Sun-Priests at the Temple of the Sun in the afternoon. # Song to the Sun – Evening - Jonathan Williams - 3:54 #: Sung by the Sun-Priests at Meridian's Sun-Ring at sundown. # Nora u Norawea - Jonathan Williams - 2:12 #: Heard in Mother's Heart the night before the Proving, sung by three female Nora. Disc 4 – Part 4 – Secrets of the Earth # The Spreading Eclipse - The Flight - 5:36 #* Plays when fighting Eclipse soldiers. # The Demon Remade - The Flight - 1:26 # Force Multiplication - Joris de Man - 4:00 #* Plays when Aloy is fighting, or at least close to, Corruptors and Deathbringers. # Buried Shadow - The Flight - 0:57 # Battle Begins - The Flight - 1:53 # The Future By Its Throat - The Flight - 3:13 # Hold the Ridge - The Flight - 3:54 # Overrun - The Flight - 1:31 # Countdown to Zero - The Flight - 1:25 #* Plays during the cutscene where HADES begins awakening Deathbringers across the world. # Planned Obsolescence - The Flight - 3:24 #* Plays during the main quest The Face of Extinction. # Colossal - Joris de Man - 4:15 #* Plays when fighting a Thunderjaw or Stormbird. # Threat Assessment - The Flight - 1:46 #* Plays when Aloy and HADES meet face-to-face on top of a cannibalised Tallneck during To Curse The Darkness. # Will Against Will - Joris de Man, The Flight (feat. Julie Elven) - 3:06 # Drawn to Strife - Joris de Man - 2:45 #* Plays when completing Bandit Camps. The quiet, slow parts play when bandits are unaware of her presence (because she hasn't attacked, or is killing stealtily). The louder, faster parts play as bandits are searching for her or fighting her. # Little Ones - The Flight - 3:38 # Beasts of Steel - Joris de Man - 2:45 #* Commonly plays when fighting Sawtooths, Ravagers, Snapmaws, and Tramplers. # Drums in the Sun Ring - Niels van der Leest (feat. Circle Percussion) - 6:07 #* Plays during the main quest The Terror of the Sun. # Death and Rebirth - The Flight - 1:13 # A Storm in the West - The Flight - 1:19 #* Plays during the penultimate cutscene of the game, where Sylens reunites with what's left of HADES. References Category:Real world Category:Horizon Zero Dawn